Godzilla vs Cha'turrgha: Eternal Darkness
by S.D.I
Summary: The plot of ED has gone horribly wrong! Now only one thing stands between a dark god and total control of Earth. Good thing Godzilla makes a hell of a road block. Minor revision. Probably not worth it if you read it already.


Alexandra Roivas gasped in horror at the sight above her. She received a flash of images as she gazed above showing the horror that Xel'lotath would bring to the world. Ulyaoth had fallen to the insane creature and Pious Augustus thwarted, dead by her own hand, but it had changed nothing...  
  
Suddenly another nine runes appeared and the massive Cha'turrgha emerged, pulling itself up as though it had a solid surface though it appeared in space. The insane creature Xel'lotath turned to face this foe and unleashed its power upon its challenger. The battle was short but horribly violent. Xel'lotath never stood a chance as Cha'turrgha possessed the rock to 'her' scissors in the ancient's balance of power.  
  
Cha'turrgha opened one of its claw-like maws on its arms and fired a beam of energy down upon the platform.  
  
Alexandra could only scream at the horror she envisioned Cha'turrgha unleashing upon the world for but a fraction of a second before the platform was engulfed in the powerful blast. It and its two occupants were instantly vaporized.  
  
The dark god of physical power began to descend upon the Earth to begin an era of darkness. Little did it know that there was yet one who would stand against it.  
  


**Godzilla vs. Cha'turrgha  
**Fanfic by a Slightly Deranged Individual  


-------------------------------------------------------  
Eternal Darkness and its characters and creatures are property of Silicon Knights and Nintendo. Godzilla is property of Toho and others I think, Atari and Nintendo own the particular license Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee.  
Inspired by renting Eternal Darkness and Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee for Nintendo's Gamecube system. Soo...Godzilla will have hints of the G:DAMM battle system in his fighting style, but a mix of his movie fighting style too. Mostly based around his 60's 70's films, yeah, the really corny ones with the bad suits.  
For those who haven't played Eternal Darkness through: Do so!   
Well, actually I wanted to explain about Godzilla's foe. Cha'turrgha is one of the ancient gods, "the great being of matter" as called by Ulyaoth. This guy is all about physical power, it's armored like a crustacean sort of, but spikier with an elongated and segmented body. It has no legs, but giant pincers like a crab, that are actually mouths as well. Its main mouth is multi-part, two mandibles move out down and to the sides with stretching skin in between them, then its inner mouth opens more normally. It also has a nasty set of irregular eyes... real ugly dude.  
~~~~I got a review for this fanfiction a while back, looked it over, and felt kind of embarassed to be recieving praise for it. I figured I should fix it and when I got another review just very recently I decided I had to fix it at least a little. Originally it was done in one sitting and posted immediately, so...I'm just finally editing it. I think I'll try to keep the dark/violent feel I obviously had that night, it seems to fit. It's hardly a new story for it, only a few added lines, some rewritten, just hopefully less horrid in its mauling of the English language.  
-------------------------------------------------------  


Godzilla awoke from his slumber on Monster Island, growling as he felt a power from far away approaching his territory. This power was new and full of evil, hostile intent. Since it was coming from space it could have been King Ghidorah yet again if not for the sheer strangeness of it. It had the power, but the wrong feel... regardless, Godzilla would face this new threat and destroy it!  
  
The Monster Island defense towers partially blocked the lagoon opening out into the Pacific Ocean, but they did not overly concern the King of the Monsters. He largely kept to the island, more or less humoring the humans, but when he truly wanted out he wouldn't be stopped. Two blasts of his atomic breath melted the defense turrets and Godzilla smashed down the towers of rock they were perched upon. Gritting his teeth and working through the pain he tore through the massive electric fence with his claws.  
  
Cha'turrgha examined the Earth for a long while, quietly reveling in its newfound freedom. With Ulyaoth and Xel'lotath destroyed, and Mantorok slowly dying from Ulyaoth's bindings and schemes, it was certain nothing could possibly harm it. It chose a land mass at random and flew towards it with every intention of obliterating the Earth that the humans knew and turning it into its own kingdom. Descending upon the unsuspecting world, he plotted to cloak the world in eternal darkness.  
  
Soon the evil god arrived over the coast of Japan, opening its side mouths and firing great blasts of red energy from them, tearing apart buildings and rending great stretches of ground asunder. Hundreds of vehicles were thrown about and slammed into atrocious pile-ups. Buildings collapsed and the streets shattered, the air filled with the screaming of Cha'turrgha's first victims.  
  
Cha'turrgha waved one of its massive mouthed-arms, causing a circle of nine runes to surround it.  
'Pargon, aretak, par-pargon, Cha'turrgha, par-pargon, tier, pargon."  
  
Glowing balls of red light formed all beneath the massive ancient, and all at once thousands of zombies, hundreds of Trappers and Horrors, and dozens of Guardians and Gatekeepers shimmered into existence. The unholy creatures quickly began to comb the city to pick off the survivors and feed on them. A trio of seven-rune rings surrounded Cha'turrgha and three of its greater guardians emerged from the ground and drug them selves along, smashing cars and small buildings, crushing and snapping up humans.  
  
Over the years with Godzilla, Anguilas, King Ghidora, Gigan, armies of aliens and untold others, the Japanese Self Defense Force had gotten very fast at mobilizing to engage any threat that arose. Jets, attack helicopters, tanks, missile carrying trucks came by the hundreds, supported by a few maser tanks and jets and a few freeze-beam super tanks. The JSDF were initially confused as what to do, since they had the most experience fighting single towering monstrosities, maybe two, but this army of abominations was something new, but they quickly came to a battle plan.  
The main target was of course the monstrous Cha'turrgha, whose recent landing had flattened buildings. Most of the maser equipped vehicles engaged him, supported by most of the aircraft. Ground troops began to comb the streets to try to rescue survivors and fight off the minions of Cha'turrgha, supported by the occasional tank.  
Trappers banished soldiers and tanks into their alternate, nonsensical plane of existence, but the JSDF soon caught on and began taking out the creatures before they could activate their powers. Zombies were either torn apart by machine gun fire from soldiers and helicopters, or shredded and crushed apart by the treads of tanks. Gatekeepers, visions of death that gave rise to the image of the Grim Reaper, and Guardians, heavily clawed demonic creatures resembling crabs were nearly immune to the firepower of ground troops with their heavy armor and damage field spells, but were considerably less prepared for the firepower of attack helicopters and tanks. The greater guardians, however, posed a real problem, firing blasts from their claws to shoot down helicopters and tear apart soldiers, lapping up soldiers with their tongues and smashing apart tanks with brute force. Only the maser and freeze tanks did much damage to them, but most of them were busy against the ancient itself.  
  
Though it never ceased to be disheartening, the soldiers of the JSDF were really not surprised to see the missiles of conventional aircraft and tank shells explode harmlessly on the hard shell of Cha'turrgha. The freeze tanks fired next, nearly immobilizing the monster, but the bizarre power of the dark god kept it from freezing over. In its wrath it smashed its body against the ground, shattering concrete and pavement and shaking buildings. It then incinerated many of the tanks with its blasts of power, using its claw-jaws to snatch up others. Mazer jets and tanks moved in next, firing their powerful laser-like weapons, leaving smoldering trails upon the ancient, but not doing any damage except to enrage it. A burst of power caused blasts of electric-like energy to shoot out and strike down aircraft and decimate tanks. With the immediate area violently cleared of human beings, both civilians in buildings and soldiers in vehicles, the JSDF stepped up its counter attack. From the outskirts of the city missiles launched from trucks and launchers, offshore a battle ship fired its cannons and missiles. Cha'turrgha was engulfed in the fire of man's technology, but was not harmed. Summoning its power it lashed out, destroying more of the city, the battleship at sea, and the line of missiles outside the city.  
The forces called to defend Japan began to fall against the power and minions of Cha'turrgha, Guardians tearing men apart, and machinery falling before the greater guardians. The death toll rose horribly and it looked as though the dark god would fulfill its dark plans. 

A distinct cry, filled with anger rang over what was left of the city, causing some of Cha'turrgha's minions to give pause. Their hearts would have been chilled by fear had they had any. An enormous shape was emerging from the ocean, water spilling off it as it rose like a volcano.  
  
"GODZILLA!!"  
  
"Thank kami-sama, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see the bastard before," an old sergeant said with a grin. This new beast was horrible, but Godzilla just wasn't well acquainted with the concept of losing.

All watching the battle had similar sentiments, Godzilla had saved them in way of a last resort before, but it seemed that he had never been needed so much as he was now.  
  
Godzilla staggered back at the sight of his foe, it reeked of an evil not seen on earth for countless millennia. Its size, though larger than himself, did not dissuade him, Hedorah had towered over Godzilla but still fell, King Ghidorah was larger than him as well. It was the aura of something far older, something that knew the secrets of the universe that unnerved Godzilla. It was short lived as Godzilla stomped forward and roared in challenge. Let the geezer flee while it could.  
  
Cha'turrga glared at the insolent beast that sought to challenge him. Of all the beings, only other ancients could hope to challenge Cha'turrgha and they were gone. Small matter, it would devour this thing with its many mouths and continue unhindered. It roared in response, using a language the beast would understand, that of the challenge to battle.  
  
**SHOWA GODZILLA!   
VS.  
CHA'TURRGHA!  
MONSTERS...FIGHT!**  
  
The city was decimated, Godzilla wasn't surprised or really all that interested in that fact. The creature before it threatened his world, humans and kaiju alike, that and it thought it could take him. Soon it would learn the lesson that every other fool that thought itself stronger than him had learned. They weren't. Godzilla was King.

Godzilla's spines glowed blue as he reared his head backwards, preparing to spew radioactive death upon his foe. The great lance of blue flame leapt from Godzilla's mouth, but Cha'turrgha responded with is own blast of energy. The two forces collided, initially at a stalemate, but slowly Cha'turrgha's red power began to press Godzilla's blue flame back.

Godzilla was used to his flame not being an end-all weapon certainly, but to have it countered and slowly sent back into his face? The indignity of it made Godzilla angry and he stepped up the power with everything he had. Now Godzilla's beam emerged the victor as it began to press the other force back. Of course such a clash of power can only end one way. the conflicting energies exploded, leveling whatever buildings remained standing and forcing the two combatants to stagger back. Godzilla had the easier time, having feet to step back with, Cha'turrgha slid along the ground and fell onto itself.  
  
Godzilla roared and beat his chest before stomping towards the monstrous mockery of a crustacean before him. Cha'turrgha uncoiled, bringing itself back up and was rather surprised by what it saw... The red beast blinked its many eyes in confusion as Godzilla stood before it and made what could be taken for a rude gesture. Then it pointed at Cha'turrgha, then moved its thumb to be pointing downwards. What could such body language mean? It seemed intended to offend...

The god rose its hand-jaws into the air and began summoning power that flowed into it like a pillar from the sky. Godzilla quickly unleashed another blast, disrupting the god's channeling, scorching its chest. Cha'turrgha quickly pulled its armored claw-jaw in front of it, using it as a shield against Godzilla's fire. (Think Cha'turrgha vs. Xel'lotath)

Seeing that, though it hurt the monster when it struck its lightly armored chest, his fire was not hurting its armored claw-like appendage, Godzilla stoppedt his fire and began walking towards Cha'turrgha again.

Cha'turrgha lashed out with its other claw, the first trailing smoke, opening it and firing a new beam pulsating with energy. The beam lashed out and ensnared Godzilla, beginning to pull him towards Cha'turrgha and his waiting jaws. Godzilla had planned this anyway, but now it wasn't under his own power, caught in this tractor beam helpless to dodge those giant mouths. He knew he couldn't let it have its way, so he began to charge up the nuclear power within him. As Godzilla neared the ancient, his massive feet kicking up steady clouds of dust and rubble his power began to peak. Just as Godzilla was in range of his foe and one of its other mouths was about to clamp down upon him, he unleashed his power. Flowing from him the pulse fired in all directions from Godzilla's body.

The attack was particularly damaging to the mouth on Cha'turrgha's arm that had moved to ensnare Godzilla. Cha'turrgha recoiled, pulling back its claw/jaw, which now 'bled' red energy from burns all across it, especially inside it, several teeth fell out. Inside the flesh was boiled and peeling, outside the armor was cracked and several flakes fell from the ancient.

Cha'turrgha snarled in rage and smashed the mighty mutated dinosaur with its other claw. Godzilla roared in surprise as he fell and slid along the ground for over 200 meters, kicking up a great cloud of cement dust. Godzilla stood up and roared its defiance at Cha'turrgha. Cha'turrgha opened all of its maws and snarled as it began to charge up its power with in all of them. Godzilla moved first, simply spitting a glowing ball of plasma that flew through the air leaving a blazing stream behind it. It smacked into Cha'turrgha's chest and sort of splattered, spreading the searing power around the ancient's front. Godzilla lowered his head and charged forward, smashing into his foe in a devastating head butt. The two almost bounced off each other, Cha'turrgha fell over onto its back and Godzilla crashed backwards, barely remaining on his feet. Godzilla shook his head to regain his senses as Cha'turrgha rose up again.

Godzilla ran right into the best, but bounced back at the superior mass of Cha'turrgha. Godzilla raised his right fist and smacked the dark god twice before it raised its massive claw over its head and slammed Godzilla into the ground. It moved its good side maw to bite into Godzilla but the King of the Monsters moved first. In a strange move of agility, Godzilla spun on the ground, smashing Cha'turrgha solidly with his tail and using the recoil energy and direction, sprang to his feet. Seeing a perfect opportunity Godzilla fired his radioactive beam into Cha'turrgha's damaged mouth. The already burned and peeled flesh gave way, greet slabs of radiation-charred meat fell from the god and splattered around the ground. Cha'turrgha reared back and roared in pain and Godzilla jumped on the opportunity, lashing into its middle jaw with a viscous uppercut. Cha'turrgha fell onto its back again, flailing about as it tried to right itself.

Godzilla raised a foot and stomped on his enemy, but its spiny shell prevented any damage and Cha'turrgha's massive tail smashed into Godzilla's other foot, sending him crashing into the ground again. Both Kaiju and Ancient rose at the same time. Both fired their destructive energies at each other. Unable to counter in time, Godzilla's beam was overwhelmed and the explosive energy sent him into the air and violently back down to the ground. Cha'turrgha reached out with its good claw-jaw appendage and unleased its tractor beam again. Godzilla got to his feet and tried to fight the pull again, only resulting in digging great trenches in the ground. Seeing that he was only postponing the inevitable, Godzilla changed tactics. Running towards the ancient, with its beam, Godzilla leapt into the air, lashing both feet out in a kick when he was close enough. Cha'turrgha stopped its pulling energy, but it was too late, Godzilla's momentum sent him crashing into the ancient at high speed. Godzilla fell to the ground from a height of over three hundred feet, but stood right back up. Cha'turrgha got the far rougher end of the exchange and actually left the ground entirely and flew through the air for a quarter of a mile before landing in a relatively undamaged section of the city and skidding for another fifth of a mile before stopping, leaving a great trench and trail of utter destruction in its wake.

The evil being would not go down easily and rose again, greeted with the sight of Godzilla once again charging towards it. Cha'turrgha planned to end it this time, this creature would bother it no more! It decided to engulf Godzilla's head in its mouth as soon as the monster king was close enough and tear its head from its body. Godzilla had other ideas. At nearly the last moment, Godzilla stopped and spun around, smashing Cha'turrgha's face with its tail, snapping the ancient's head to the side and smashing three of its many eyes. Godzilla brought his tail down again, this time striking a lucky blow as Cha'turrgha's mouth was open, smashing into the thin membrane between mandibles it nearly snapped through the lowermost jaw. Cha'turrgha reared its head back far enough that Godzilla's tail passed by on the next attempt and lashed forward, catching the monster king in the back with a head butt that sent him crashing to the ground and sliding through buildings yet again. Cha'turrgha wasted now time firing a massive ball of searing red energy at Godzilla that exploded in a great fire ball. For blocks the asphalt boiled and anything that could catch fire did. The shockwave from the superheated air shattered glass, cracked concrete and decked out any people or minions of Cha'turrgha still around and moving.

The epicenter of the fireball was hot enough to vaporize steel or rock, and even Godzilla felt the affects. Screeching like a demon Godzilla emerged from the blaze on fire, some unnatural residue sticking to him like napalm and keeping the unholy fire burning. Godzilla smashed into Cha'turrgha and the two beasts rolled through the decimated cityscape, launching into the air another plume of choking dust. Most of the supernatural fires on Godzilla were put out but a few flames lingered. Cha'turrgha was slow in getting up and paid for it with a kick in the face that tore out more of his eyes. The dark god's red energies seeped away and dissipated in the air from a number of wounds on its face, chest and battered claw. With a scream of contempt Cha'turrgha lashed out with its good claw-jaw and ensnared Godzilla's arm. Biting and twisting while channelling its power through its body, Cha'turrgha violently pulled Godzilla's arm in a way it wasn't meant to move. With a series of snaps that reverberated for miles away, Godzilla's super dense bones actually broke. With a scream of pain Godzilla lashed out with his other arm and used his claws to tear into Cha'turrgha's lower jaw membrane, tearing through it and snagging on one of its mandibles. With a harder pull, Godzilla snapped the mandible, leaving it hanging at an odd angle, dangling fleshy membrane and oozing out red energy. With the damage came pain, and Cha'turrgha released Godzilla's arm.

Reaching down Godzilla grabbed a freeze tank whose crew had been killed by Cha'turrgha's minions and threw it at the ancient. The freeze tank exploded violently, its power core releasing a flood of strange chemicals used to power its freezing beam. Cha'turrgha's head was glazed over by an ice-like substance. It quickly shattered as the god roared and spat more power at Godzilla. Godzilla dodged to the side in a surprisingly nimble move and jumped forward, smashing the dark god's face into the ground with a fierce over-head strike.

Cha'turrgha rose quickly, surprised to see that its opponents arm seemed to already be healing. It no longer hung at such an odd angle and the rips his teeth had left were no longer bleeding. Too late the ancient realized it was probably doomed, by not using its full power on this monster in a plan born of arrogance, it had let the monster inflict woulds that it could not heal readily that allowed his energy to flow from him like blood, leaving him growing weaker. It could barely accept the thought, this primitive creature of flesh and bone, born in this silly age of science and nature...was probably as strong as he or his deceased foes at their best... By not suspecting its power, it had been caught by surprise and recieved deep wounds that allowed its power to drain away.

Godzilla swung around, smashing his thick tail into the monster's maimed claw, breaking away more skin and armor. Finishing the turn Godzilla fired his radioactive breath. With its armor broken the beam seeped through in placed, boiling more of the monster's bodily fluids and burning skin into a shriveled mess that caused the outer armor to crack further. Cha'turrgha would not give up though and swung the nearly useless, scorched lump of flesh that had once been a deadly weapon into Godzilla, knocking the monster down to the ground onto its back. A ring of runes surrounded the ancient and a red wall of energy surrounded it.

Godzilla rose to his feet and walked into the barrier only to be hit by its energies and bounced backwards, skin burning and electric-like power tearing through his body. So...this was like Mecha-Godzilla's forcefield all over again... Godzilla fired his breath again, but it too was stopped by the wall of energy, dissipatting harmlessly around Cha'turrgha, however, its defensive wall began to shimmer and fade. Godzilla lifted busses and tanks, throwing them into Cha'turrgha's shield where they exploded.they didn't seem to damage the field though, so Godzilla stepped closer and began to rally his power for another nuclear-pulse from his body.

Cha'turrgha panted as it felt its power leaving it even faster as it held up its damage field. It had hoped to buy time, but it didn't seem to be working...and the beast seemed to have another all-directions pulse in it...

Godzilla roared as the nuclear energy flew from his body, laying waste to a roughly circular area, stopped where it his Cha'turrgha's field. But only for a moment... the field collapsed and a wash of nuclear energies came over the ancient, burning its hide and tearing into already present wounds. Even with a smouldering hole in its chest, a useless appendage, and its face marred into a mess of gore, Cha'turrgha fought on. Lashing out with its good claw, it caught Godzilla's head and neck in a vice-like grip and began to power up, planning to take the monster with it. Even before unleashing the beam, Cha'turrgha's energies tore into Godzilla, wracking the beast with pain and burning flesh, boils appeared on Godzilla's skin and burst causing blood to ooze forth. Godzilla struggled against the ancient to no avail, unable to harm the still armored claw.

Godzilla felt rage at his helplessnes, felt rage at the pain coursing all through his body, rage at this monstrosity for not fleeing already. And for Godzilla rage equals power. His dorsal fins already glowing blue, Godzilla began to charge his breath weapon and his spines began to change color to red as he powered up what would possibly be the most powerful beam he would ever unleash.

The blasts came simultaniously, but Godzilla's plowed right over Cha'turrgha's beam, into the beast's side maw, down its throat, into its insides, and right into its head. And then, out through it. Liflessly, the body of Cha'turrgha slumped to the ground before Godzilla, is jaw on its arm no longer holding its death grip, falling from the main body as the remaining flesh on the outer edges of its arm/neck wasn't enough to hold it to the main body anymore.

Godzilla panted heavily and slumped down to his knees, exhausted from the energy it expended. Godzilla would definately need a nuclear recharge and a nice rest on Monster Island, but victory was his. After spending several moments catching his breath Godzilla stood up and snarled at the corpse before him. Deciding just to make sure, Godzilla kicked his fallen foe's face repeatedly, popping the rest of its eyes and caving its face in. From there he wrestled off the remaining arm, and smashed the body with his tail until the armor cracked. His nuclear energy nearly depleted, Godzilla didn't breath fire onto the monster, but rather dug into its armor with his bare claws, tearing it from the skin and rending the tendon and muscle inside. Only once Godzilla was satisfied with the peeled off armor, did he fire his breath weapon, tearing into Cha'turrgha's still form and ripping it apart. Godzilla grunted and stepped backwards admiring his handiwork, the damn thing had **better** be dead. Else it was gonna _really_ get hurt next time.  
  
Wearily he walked towards the sea, the day was over, a great battle won. Godzilla kept his title of 'King of the Monsters' and he wasn't going to lose it soon. He took with him a piece of the creature's shell as a souveneir, the others at Monster Island, Anguilus and his son particularly, should be interested in this tale, of course, he'd leave out the fact that the creature had nearly scared him when he first saw it. He had a reputation to uphold after all.


End file.
